


Madness

by MistressofMischief



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Azkaban, Loki AU, Thor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMischief/pseuds/MistressofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Odin had passed his sentence, Loki had merely laughed. It was to be a century confined in the cells of a Midgardian prison on a secluded island. He was sure the All-Father had gone mad. Such a ruling was nothing to him, time and location-wise. Though there was no hurry, he expected that he would be able to escape such impediments within a month of his incarceration. Oh, how wrong he was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: [here](http://madmediamaven.tumblr.com/post/78613432775/lokiofasgard-harry-potter-au-series-no-1)

Loki made his way from the dungeons to be presented before Odin for his judgement. He trudged along, clad in enchanted chains that ran from his neck to waist to his ankles. On top of which were the guards that were escorting him, leading him by chains connected to the enchanted belt about his waist. It made mobility cumbersome, but he was fine with making the old man wait a bit longer for his arrival. After all, he had waited for a time when trapped in the void, foolishly so. But when one is faced with their own mortality, what else is there but foolish hope?

It was that hope he saw in his mother's eyes as he walked up beside her before the throne room. 

"Loki," a greeting and admonishment all at once. She wrung her hands together as any worried mother would. To think, the last time he had truly been alone with her, she had been proud of him, her son the king. What she must think of him now.

"Hello, Mother. Have I made you proud?" He greeted in turn. His voice and demeanor were devoid of anything resembling the care in which the question alluded to though.

"Please, don't make this worse," she implored softly, giving her hope a voice. 

 _foolish_ , he thought.

"Define 'Worse'." He replied.

 

~~~

 

When Odin had passed his sentence, Loki had merely laughed. It was to be a century confined in the cells of a Midgardian prison on a secluded island. He was sure the All-Father had gone mad. Such a ruling was nothing to him, time and location-wise. Though there was no hurry, he expected that he would be able to escape such impediments within a month of his incarceration. Oh, how wrong he was...

Days passed, weeks, maybe even months for all Loki knew. Time was little more than a concept brought about by the light and shadows that graced his cell walls every now and then. The patrolling of the guards was the only other thing he had to go by, and even then, he couldn't tell if hours had passed or if had been merely minutes. Sometimes, he gets a feeling when he'd have visitors, almost like a nagging sensation of a memory lost at the back of his skull. He would see ghosts or single frames of a face behind bars, but only just enough to think it possible. The moment he got something more, a guard would pass and the memory would slip through his fingers.  

There were things that he did remember though. Thanos' torture, for one thing. Every detail, every taunt was forever seared into his skull. His sneer was just behind his eyelids, waiting for the moment Loki would succumb to sleep, only to strike fear into his heart that would jolt him awake. Was it merely a dream or had Thanos thought to torture his mind when his body was so far from reach? 

Another recollection that kept creeping into his mind was something that he had no memory of. At first, he assumes it's a dream because it takes place in his cell. And he's no worse for the wear, so it couldn't possibly have been an actual event. The faces of the nightmare were that of the tales of old his mother used to tell him and Thor when they were children. Another reason to believe it wasn't real. Thoughts of his mother are equal parts a blistering sore and soothing balm. As much as he wishes for her to not see him like this, his desire is equally as great to have her here to clear his muddled mind, to comfort him as she had done when he was a child.

He swears he's heard Frigga's voice, seen her face, but it's little more than smoke escaping his grasp. Most of the time, when he sees her it brings joy quickly followed by sadness. It's only recently that the mere thought of her brings rage and he's not quite sure why. After all, she was his mother.

 ** _Not my mother_**  a broken voice whispers somberly in his head, his voice, almost as if he regrets thinking it. Tears and destruction follow such thoughts, leaving him to wallow in his own misery as well as physical and emotional pain.

~~~

Something is different. Something has changed. 

The guards have started coming by more frequently. Usually, when they come, he has time to recover, time to have clear, guilt-ridden thoughts. However, now, as they come by again and again, he feels himself grow weaker. 

This continues for he doesn't know how long. At some point though he can barely open his eyes. The grief, anguish, and depression he feels weighs him down and zaps what little energy he has away. 

Some time later, he hears his cell door open. The black cloaks of his guards swish and sway as they enter and converge around him as he lays on the floor. They grab him with their bony, rotting fingers and make their way out of his cell and down the hall. 'This is it', he thinks. The All-Father may have wished for him to suffer for a century, but clearly his guards had other plans. They thirsted for blood, for the light of his soul to burn out and die. It was what they lived for, or so he heard amongst the ramblings of his fellow cellmates. The Kiss of Death, they called it. Loki had read up on it briefly while researching the magicks of Midgard. But having no desire to mess with things he deemed damned to Helheim, he dropped the matter entirely. Now though, after having observed their movements during his time here, he wished he had read more about them. Maybe then he would've been better prepared for the All-Father's punishment. He would've been able to find a way out.

 

Lost in thought, it took Loki a moment to realize that he was no longer moving. Instead, he was laid up against the wall, his legs strewn about in front of him. Rolling his head from the left to his right, he took note of the fact that his procession of guards were now lining the walls of this new room. Adjusting to stare straight ahead, he scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. Thor was sitting across from him. He was sitting across from him with a look of sorrow and apprehension on his face. Loki would have spoken, demanded to know what he wanted. But it had been so long since he used his voice, other than for screaming in rage or phantom pain, and he didn't want to appear any weaker than he already did to his pseudo-brother.

"Mother is dead."

And thus, all thoughts of silence in the presence of the great oaf vanished. 

"How?" came his cracked voice.

Thor proceeded to tell him of the events of the past few days. Malekith, leader of the Dark Elves had returned for the aether, which had taken hold of his precious Jane. They invaded Asgard and destroyed their defenses, all because a kursed one snuck in through prisoners of other realm skirmishes. Frigga had taken it upon herself to protect Jane, and in doing so, lost her life to the kursed one. Before they could get a hold of Jane though, Thor intervened and they escaped.

Loki was slowly coming back to his senses. The longer he was away from his cell, and in the presence of an innocent, the more clear-minded he was becoming. Thor's story reminded him of his dream, of the ones that visited him in his cell. It had been an elf in a mask and another who seemed to be the leader: Malekith. He had been here, questioning Loki, torturing him for information. Memories of the visit came back to him slowly, and with this new found information, he was seething with quiet rage. 

"Are you with me, Loki?"

He had been so lost in thought, he forgot Thor was still speaking.

"When do we start?" Loki asked 


End file.
